Express the decimal as a percent. $0.635$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.635 = \dfrac{63.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.635} = 63.5\%$ $63.5$ per hundred = $63.5$ per cent = $63.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.